creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess Named Mia
If there was anything she loved, it was fairy tales. She loved them so much, even in high school. My name’s Gabriel, Gabe for short. I’m tall and lanky, long, dusty blonde hair and my face is covered in freckles. But she still loved me, almost as much as she loved fairy tales. She was short, standing around five feet two inches, with short, jagged brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and her lips were always quirked into a small smile. Her name was Mia, and we were seniors in high school. I thought we would be together forever... Heh, I was stupid. “Don’t you ever get tired of reading fairy tales? That stuff’s for little girls, you know,” I absentmindedly said one day, arm lazily slung across her shoulders. She tensed, shooting a look my way and hugging the pink children’s book to her chest. “No, they’re fun. I don’t care for any of the stuff they make you read nowadays, it’s all shit,” she huffed. I dropped the subject. It was getting late, and I offered to drive her home... She accepted the offer, and I drove her to her house, walking her up the front door. She gave me a kiss, bidding her goodnights and disappearing into the house. But something was off about the way she said it, the way she kissed me. Her eyes were far off, not unusual for her, but they were darker than usual, even under the porch lights. I just stood there, for I don’t know how damn long, and then... nothing. April 19th, 2008 Uh... oh God... where the hell am I!? I feel cold, naked, maybe I was naked. I was hanging, that much I could tell, my wrists tied together above my head, a strap of fabric over my eyes. I could hear someone step in, shoes clicking loudly on what sounded like metal. Soft hands caressed my face, and then gently gripped my shirt. So, I guess I was still clothed. “Gaaabe, why aren’t you talking?” There it was, clear as day, the voice of my beloved Mia. “Mia?” I croaked out, the panic slowed by her soothing, low voice. I felt her fingers gracefully release my shirt, reaching behind my head and letting the fabric fall to the metal floor. I looked around, we were in a circular metal room, and there was a metal plate slightly ajar on the floor, like a hidden panel. I looked at my girlfriend, same, small smile, same hair, same eyes. She was wearing a frilly black and white dress, with little white flats. She looked so cute, like a little girl, that I momentarily forgot that I was bound by my wrists. Her lips were different, though, red lipstick flawlessly smoothed across them. “Do you know why you’re here? Because I finished the new fairy tale I found... And I thought what could be better than finding a love story?! I mean, everybody loves a good romance, just like Cinderella and Snow White!” She smiled, wrapping her thin arms around me. I wanted to wrap mine around her, but once again, I was bound. “Look babe I don’t know what’s going on but why am I tied up?” she frowned at me, tapping her finger on my nose like one does to a dog. Oh, this is a joke! I laughed, and she smiled. “Oh man, you’re funny as hell! Now let me down, my wrists are starting to hurt, babe.” I smiled nervously at her, but her own smile dropped. “You think this is a joke? No, no, no! I want to tell you a story, and I don’t like people talking during stories.” She frowned, shoving a ratty cloth in my mouth. I tried to shout, but she stuffed it deeper, and I was lucky she had left my airways open. “Once upon time there was a princess and prince. They loved each other very much, and never went anywhere separately. You see, the princess loved to read stories, but the prince thought it was stupid EVEN THOUGH HE NEVER SAID IT TO HER FACE! But the princess heard him talk to his friends in the court about it, but she forgave him. She forgave him because she loved him. In fact, she loved him so much that she thought that they weren’t close enough. No, the only way they could be close was if they were one person! So she crept into his room once, late at night, and tied him up really tight. He woke up, but she put a cloth in his mouth. She whispered words of love into his ear, stroked his hair, and then she kissed him on the cheek, taking a nice big chunk of it between her teeth and swallowing it like candy! He screamed, but she stayed calm, eating every bit of him and leaving nothing behind. Everything, the brains, the organs, the flesh, the eyes, she even used his bones to make her bread! Then she realized, if he’s in her stomach they’ll only be one for a while. So she went up to the highest tower in the caste and took a knights sword, then slit her throat! And they lived happily ever after....” she trailed off, a glazed over look in her eyes. Panic set in, I was outright terrified. I struggled, kicking my legs. But she grabbed them tight, tying them together so I was stretched out like a worm. She whispered things like “I love you” and “I’m doing this for us” in my ear, but I wouldn’t have any of it. I head butted her, and there was a small gash on her forehead, leaking blood down her face and dripping onto her chest. The look in her eyes, the look of such deep sadness and hurt made me instantly forget it. “I forgive you... I love you... I forgive you, because I love you...” I braced myself for the pain that would inevitably come, and she took a large chunk of my cheek from my face. Tears streamed down, the pain was unimaginable. The blood smeared across her face was my own, but I still couldn’t hate her! I endured so much pain, her teeth sinking into my flesh with something that most definitely wasn’t ease, the tearing of my muscles and flesh, the sickening squishing sound as it squished between her molars. My vision had long since left I, as I had opted to squeeze my eyes shut as hard as I could. She finally stopped eating, and I forced myself to open my eyes and look down. My arms and torso were little more than heaps of bone with chunks of flesh dangling off, and I could see my intestines dangling out of my stomach cavity. My legs were gone. Fresh tears ran down my face, and I looked up at my smiling girlfriend. “I love you...” she cooed, before reaching into my torso and crudely ripping out my heart. Then, nothing. Police Report: April 25th, 2008 The young man who went missing a week prior, Gabriel Alder, was found in hysterics, naked, malnourished, and crouched in the corner of a filthy room, in an abandoned house 2 blocks down from his own. The walls were smeared with his own fecal matter, and the rotted wooden floor was soaked in his urine. The most shocking aspect of the scene was that his arm was gone from the shoulder down, crudely bandaged and severely infected, pus oozing out of the stump and dribbling down his side. There was a cleaver about five feet away from him, splattered in dried blood, and we believe he cut his own arm off, but due to the lack of blood in the room we assume he removed it at a secondary location before holing up here. Foul play has not been ruled out, however, as he has had no history of mental illness according to his family and friends. He was sedated using a tranquilizer gun, as he viciously attacked any officer who got too close. He was taken to recieve emergency medical services while we canvased the house for any remaining clues. Police Report: April 30th, 2008 Gabriel Alder has become catatonic since he was found 5 days ago, and was kept under constant surveillance in the ICU while docotors fought to keep the infection from killing him. Foul play has been ruled out due to lack of evidence, and if he recovers he will be admitted to a mental institution for an indeterminate amount of time. Doctors are not sure if he will make it, but they will be sending a new report in a few days time about his condition. Police Report: May 3rd, 2008 The hospital sent over his medical reports, which are quoted as follows. "Patient number 275, Gabriel Alder, is making a remarkable recovery in the way of battling the infection, but I fear his mental state is not faring as well. He has to be given fluids intravenously and does not respond to doctors, nurses, or even his own family. His catatonic state was broken only once, after waking from a sedative-induced sleep. On May 1st, at 2:34 AM, he shot straight up in his hospital bed and methodically removed his bandages, IV, and catheter (the sores on his body were too severe for a bedpan to be a viable option). He then proceeded to, somehow, make it past hospital personnel and into the break room, where he drank a half-empty soda that had been left out, and proceeded to meticulously cover the notifications board with sticky notes, all having the same thing written on them in almost illegible handwriting. "SHE WILL FIND ME" He was discovered missing five minutes later, and was promptly escorted back to his room and put under heavy sedation to prevent any more excursions." Police Report: May 28th, 2008 Gabriel Alder, 15 days after being admitted to Green Pines mental institution, was found dead by orderlies this morning at 6:28 AM. The cause of death is listed as heart attack, which may have been brought on by the severe trauma he has experienced this last month. Some of the officers attended the funeral, having heard stories about a happy, confident boy from his mother, and feeling sad that she would grieve mostly in solitude. As he is now dead, this will be the last report on Gabriel Alder unless evidence of foul play surfaces. Somewhere, in a place beyond what we can perceive as reality, a young woman with dark brown eyes devours a human arm. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Disappearances